


And love me (If that's what you wanna do)

by cinnamonrollharry (planetsandstars)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/cinnamonrollharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis smoke a joint in their hotel room and would become part of the Mile High club if they weren’t already a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And love me (If that's what you wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Jonathan Ross interview.
> 
> (Title taken from 'Love me' by The 1975)

Harry balances the coffees precariously on his arm while he scrambles in his pocket for the key. He eventually gets the door open, miraculously without spilling anything. 

“Lou I . . .” Harry pauses when he notices Louis on the bed, joint in hand, staring at him. 

“Hey babe”

“Louis!” Harry dumps the coffee down and rushes to the window, “Someone’s going to smell it, at least open the fucking window!” Harry glances down as he pushes the window open, glad Louis managed to break the security lock off it last night. “There’s a tonne of fans down there”

“Of course there is” Louis says like Harry is dumb. Harry pouts at him. “Aw I’m sorry baby, come here” he blows smoke in Harry’s direction. 

“Can I at least drink my coffee first? It was such a ball ache to get” Louis shrugs. He isn’t too sure why Harry needs two coffees, or what their difference is for that matter, but he sits back and watches as Harry sucks through his straw. 

“Do you want some?” Harry offers, noticing Louis’ stare.

“Swap?” Louis offers Harry the joint and Harry considers it before nodding. Harry is glad this time as least he manages to inhale the smoke with coughing up his lungs. Louis had teased him about how terribly embarrassing he was for months afterwards even though it had been his first time. Louis makes a face at the coffee. 

“Yuck” he dumps it on the bedside table. Harry settles more comfortably and Louis joins him, sitting flush against his side. 

“Lets not burn the covers again” Harry says and Louis snorts. 

“Or your shirt” 

“Or Liam’s shirt” 

It isn’t often that they get high together and Harry’s starting to see why. Louis still likes it when they do it though even if it leaves Harry ridiculously giggly and needy. Louis’ fingers trace patterns on his arm. It’s nice being with Louis like this, when they don’t have to pretend to be something they’re not. 

Harry’s looking especially pretty today Louis notices and he kind of wants to kiss him so he does, rolling Harry onto his back.   
It’s sweet and slow at first but Louis soon gets impatient, deepening the kiss and pulling lightly on Harry’s hair. Harry whimpers against Louis’ mouth and pulls him impossibly closer. His hands find purchase on the soft skin of Louis’ waist, before sliding his hands to Louis’ thighs. Louis turns his attention to leaving little marks on Harry’s skin, they’re being a little reckless but Louis’ head is buzzed and he can’t quite bring himself to care. Louis pulls on Harry’s hair again. Harry is feeling a little sluggish and his reaction is a little slow, he whines again though eventually. 

“Lou” he says slowly and Louis pulls back to smile down at him. 

“You okay baby?”

“Want you” Harry says simply and Louis smiles again. He resumes kissing Harry, pressing him deeper into the mattress. They kiss for a while longer until Harry wriggles around, bucks his hips up. Louis tuts at him, looking down with a displeased expression and Harry bites his lip, looks away . . .

“Lou, the window . . .” Harry sits up and knocks Louis off him; he lands in a heap resembling a disgruntled puppy. Harry rushes over to shut the window peering out as he does so. Louis hears the familiar screaming. 

“What’s up with you today? You’re acting particularly careful,” he says, sitting up straighter and looking at Harry. He looks flushed and pushes his hair back impatiently. 

“Well one of us has to be! Imagine the headlines, Boybanders get caught exposing ‘Larry Stylinson’ through explicit weed sex or something” maybe it’s just the drugs but Louis finds that far too funny and the moment is lost. He can wait to fuck Harry later. 

“It’d certainly be an interesting way to out ourselves” 

“I’d rather it not be the way” Louis goes over to Harry, touches his chin gently and kisses him. He knows how much the right coming out means to him and he doesn’t joke about it any further. 

***

“Imagine us trying to fuck in economy”

“Impossible” Louis presses Harry up against the wall, not that he has much choice since it’s pretty tight in there. 

“You gotta be quiet baby, don’t want someone hearing” Harry rolls his eyes.

“As if us coming in here together didn’t look suspicious in the first place”

“We could be doing anything”

“You keep telling yourself that” Louis kisses Harry then, to get him to shut up, and works a hand into Harry’s jeans, ghosting over his cock. Harry gasps softly against Louis’ mouth and Louis smirks. He loves how responsive Harry is to the smallest of touches; it’s got them into some awkward moments in public over the years though. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth briefly but swiftly pulls away, looking grossed out. 

“What?” Louis demands.

“You taste funny”

“Well so do you, maybe it has something to do with the weed” Harry considers this. 

“I don’t like it” 

“You’re unbelievably spoilt sometimes Harry” Louis huffs going back to kissing Harry even though he too doesn’t particularly enjoy the taste either. Harry seems content with this and pulls Louis closer, rests his hands on his waist. Louis keeps a steady, slow rhythm on Harry’s cock and he’s letting out little whimpers which Louis shouldn’t find as adorable as he does.

Louis would push Harry to his knees because he always looks so pretty with Louis’ cock in his mouth but a there’s not enough room and b he’s not sure he trusts Harry to be near his cock with his teeth in the state he’s in. Harry is uncoordinated at the best of times and more so now. Louis settles for turning Harry around and working at getting his jeans down.

“Fucking hell Harry, can’t you just wear trackies on a plane like every other normal person?” 

“Who said I was normal Lou?” Louis huffs, as much as he loves Harry accepting his weirdness it does pose considerably issues in times such as now. Harry is absolutely no use; instead he's back to giggling at Louis’ expense. He should never have let Harry smoke; it’s turned him into a hopeless mess. 

Louis finally gets his own back by pressing a slicked up finger against his hole without warning. Harry jolts forwards and smooshes his face into the wall. 

“Ow, fuck” 

“Try not to hurt yourself babe”

“It was your fault”

“What, because I did this?” Louis touches Harry again, this time his finger pressing halfway inside before he removes it again. Harry whines. 

“Lou, please don’t”

“Don’t what?” Louis asks innocently. Even though he’s desperately hard now he loves it when Harry gets het up and desperate, when he’s begging Louis to fuck him. Louis loves being able to reduce Harry to such a state. 

“The teasing” Harry manages to say between whines as Louis ghosts his finger across his hole. 

“Oh” Louis presses in again without warning and Harry gasps again, presses himself back to get Louis in deeper, get him where he wants. “You’re so greedy baby”

“Please Lou” Louis hums as he pulls his finger out and swiftly pushes back in with two. He curls them gently, Harry always feels so tight and good around him he feels dizzy. Just knowing that he gets to see Harry like this, always so pretty and good for him, makes him lightheaded. He works at stretching him, scissoring his fingers but avoiding Harry’s spot deliberately. Harry lets out impatient whines and huffs and Louis doubles his efforts, desperate to be inside Harry, for his cock to be buried deep in Harry’s overwhelming tightness. He adds another finger and Harry is desperately hard now, eager for Louis to touch him properly, to feel Louis inside him. He shamelessly moves his hips backwards again, tries to get Louis to finger him properly. 

“Come on”

“Fuck, a little bit of weed and you’re so demanding” 

“I’m always demanding” Harry reminds him.

“True” Louis relents his teasing though, finally, finally pressing his fingers against Harry’s spot. Harry has to hold himself up against the wall and Louis’ other hand goes to his waist to steady him.

“Fuck” Harry moans softly as Louis continues to touch him where he wants him, he alternates between rubbing gently and stretching, getting Harry more worked up if possible. 

“I think I’m . . .” Harry stops as Louis is back to pressing against his prostate, he doesn’t let up this time though and Harry can’t help the sounds which escape his parted lips. Louis kisses Harry’s hot skin, smirks against it. 

“You’re what baby?”

“Ready, please, I need you” Louis hums again, continuing his relentless touching and Harry is sure he’s going come if Louis doesn’t stop. “I . . .” 

“Okay baby” Louis pulls his fingers out and there’s a moment of horrible emptiness before Harry feels Louis back against his rim. “You okay?” he asks and Harry nods, hair a mess and skin tinged a pretty pink. Louis loves seeing Harry like this. 

“Yes, come on” Louis pushes in slowly. Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to fucking Harry, he's always so tight and perfect and responsive. Louis fists a hand in Harry’s hair and puts the other on his waist. He pauses, gives Harry time to get used to him, before moving. Harry’s head feels dizzy from the feeling of Louis everywhere. The only thing that matters is Louis’ ragged breathing and Louis’ hot skin touching him and the way he feels inside him. 

“Fuck” Harry stammers out when Louis snaps his hips forwards. He feel hyper aware of everything Louis is doing, of everything he’s doing. His hair is falling in curtains into his face and he's tense with need. Louis alternates between fucking into him roughly and slowly, teasingly. Soft swear words and unashamed moans fall from both their lips and Harry leans against his arm to muffle them. 

“Fucking hell” Louis’ voice has gone deep and Harry loves that, loves being able to make Louis feel this way. “You’re so good for me Harry” Harry knows that but likes being told so anyway. He’s achingly hard and would reach a hand down to touch himself but he kind of wants to make this last a little longer. He loves feeling Louis this close. Louis rocks his hips forwards slowly and Harry leans more stably against the wall. Louis hits his prostate with roughly every other thrust and Harry feels the familiar feeling almost embarrassingly quickly. Louis stills for a moment before fucking into Harry slowly, hitting against his spot relentlessly. The change of pace has Harry’s head spinning. Louis touches his lips to Harry’s neck, sucks marks that they’ll struggle to cover and smiles against his hot skin when Harry whimpers. He isn’t sure whether it’s the drugs or the ways Harry feels around him but he's lightheaded. He grips onto Harry’s hips to steady himself.   
“Lou, please” Harry isn’t sure what he's begging for anymore. 

“You close?” Harry nods vigorously, glad Louis understands him even when he doesn’t understand himself. Louis runs a hand over Harry’s cock and he jerks forwards in shock.

“Shh, baby, you’re fine, let me . . .” Harry is overwhelmed by Louis touching him everywhere and it doesn’t take long for him to come. The sight of Harry so thoroughly wrecked means Louis comes himself after a few more thrusts. Harry’s breath is coming out in pants and Louis pulls out of him gently, turns him around to face him. They don’t say anything for a moment while Harry gets his breath and Louis tries to clear his head. 

“Well” Louis says after a bit when Harry looks less tomato-ish and more like himself. Louis runs a hand through his hair to straighten it. 

“Well indeed” and Harry giggles, clings to Louis’ side. Aeroplane sex might be more trouble than hotel room sex but it’s certainly something. 

“Are you stuck in there again?” a voice asks, their bodyguard, and they both jump, turning towards the door. 

“Again?!” Louis retorts indignantly before he can stop himself. Harry slides to the floor in a fit of giggles and Louis follows him- pulling Harry against his chest to muffle his laugh. 

“Yeah” the voice responds bluntly. Louis waves a hand around trying to think. 

“Right, well first of all when the fuck was the other time? Secondly . . .” Harry leans up to kiss Louis again, grumbling quietly and pouting when Louis pushes him away gently, petting his hair. 

“If you remember it was a few months ago, you’d had a little too much to drink . . .”

“Well that’s why I don’t fucking remember it then” Louis says, “And for the record no I’m fine”

“Okay” there’s a pause. “Well I’ll be in my seat if you need me”

“Great”

“Told you it was suspicious Lou” Harry says smugly.

“You can fuck off as well,” Louis says but he tucks Harry into his side. “You’re a mess baby”

“That’s not my fault” Harry looks at Louis so seriously that Louis laughs and kisses him again. 

“Come on, up you get”

They manage to stumble back to their seats and Harry bursts into fresh giggles when their bodyguard eyes them strangely as they pass. Harry leans against Louis once they’re seated and Louis pets at his hair absently. 

“So do you fancy doing this again sometime?”

“What, aeroplane weed sex?” 

“Yes baby, ‘aeroplane weed sex’” Harry shrugs. 

“It’s kind of a been there done that kind of thing. Maybe we should try something else next time”

“I’ll let you make a list of possible contenders then” Louis says with a yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the terrible ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
